Skyfall, Starfall
by Shirahoshi
Summary: Pre-Thor. The night when the stars fall happens every five-thousand years only. And when Loki misses is, Thor decides to look for a substitute.


The door creaked slightly as Thor peered through the thin gap, afraid of something being thrown at him.

Or worse, being set on fire. People said that _he _was the hotheaded one, but his brother had a temper as well. When provoked, he could easely be as scary as a dragon, for he had a way of humiliating you with simple words, that most boys at his age didn't even know.

For one, when Thor was his age, he did not. He had always favoured swordplay and exploring the woods to old, dusty and heavy books about history.

But for now, the young Asgardian was lying on his bed, facing the canopy.

"Brother?"

The boy sighed.

"What is it, Thor?"

"It is time soon. We thought you are getting ready."

"Then you've thought wrong. I'm not going."

Thor made a puzzled face.

"Why?" Loki sneered, his face twisting in the half-darkness, making him appear older than he was.

"Always so oblivious to everything, brother. I'm not going, and be done with it."

"But you were so..."

The second prince bolted upright, his uncontrolled magic flashing around him with green light. He made a face, clearly annoyed by his lack of controll over his own powers, before turning his full attention back to Thor.

"I said I'm not going. I don't care about it. Are these too many words to comprehend? Now, leave me be."

With that he laid back onto the bed, turning his back to his brother who stood there still, slightly shocked, before regaining his composure.

"As you wish."

He closed the door.

* * *

"Thor? Where are we going?" asked Loki, suspicious of his brother.

"If I told you, that wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"I am aware that this is the path to the Bifrost," the black-haired youngster answered. "But after that where? And also there is the matter of us being prohibited of using it alone..."

"One - if there is the two of us, we're clearly not alone. Two - you are prohibited, whereas I am not. I'm considered old enough to use it on my behalf."

"Fantastic."

"What was that, brother?"s he stopped his horse before the golden gates. "Are you not up to an adventure now? If I remember correctly, ever since you were seven-hunder, you've been begging Father to take you with him whenever he had to leave. And to me and the Warriors Three when we were allowed to visit other realms."

Loki's mouth twisted slightly at the mention of the King of Asgard.

"Aye, maybe I did. But I am afraid adventure to me does not mean the same as to you."

"Really brother, hunting down trolls is really not that bad."

"Hunting down trolls, or hunting down mead, knowing Volstagg?"

"Preferably both."

"If mother would know about it..."

"But she does not, and I hope you keep my little secret," grinned the elder prince. The black-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"I have so far, have I not?" With that, he put his heels into his horse's side, and the mare broke out in a gallop.

"Hey!" yelled Thor a second later. "That's cheating!"

* * *

The horses came to a halt, merely inches away from the gatekeeper, whose face remained as stoic as it was moments before, skidding a good bit, but quickly regaining their balance. The poor things were slightly shaking, but as far as one could tell, they also looked somewhat happy; what kind of horse was who wouldn't enjoy such a race, even as short as it was?

"Good Heimdall," smiled Thor as he dismounted, "I suspect you already know why we are here. Will you grant us passage?"

"I will," nodded the Watcher, and the two would have sworn that there was laughter hiding in his voice. "If you wish to return, call my name."

"We know," smiled the golden prince, standing in front of the door to nothing and everything. The Bifrost slowly came to life; and a moment later its invisible powers yanked them through the space.

* * *

"Thor?" asked Loki, while dusting himself, "Where in the Nine are we?"

"Midgard," his brother grinned; or at least he supposed he grinned. From this distance in the dark he couldn't be entirely sure. "We have come here once when you were scarce more than a babe-in-arms, so it is unlikely that you would recall this place."

"Wonderful. And _why _are we here?"

"Look up."

"What?" Thor made a face - he had seen it clearly now, his eyes gotten used to the darkness.

"The sky. Look up."

Loki did so - and almost forgot to breathe as two yellowish-white lines crossed the nighttime sky, one brighter and one fainter, before perishing. Just then another one appeared, this one longer then the two before; yet it shared their fate.

"I know that father promised you to take you - and only you - to the Skyfall. I've been... Eavesdropping." It sounded like Thor was ashamed. "But I also know that you've been waiting for it ever since you've read about it for the first time, as it happens only in every five-thousand years. And yet, when you've learnt that Father has to go away, you did not come. I've watched your window. You didn't even look out."

There was a thump, signaling that Thor has sat down.

"So... I brought you here. After practically not stopping talking about it for two whole years and still missing it, I had to come up with a substitute. Heimdall was so kind as to help me. It is not as spectacular as that sight was, but..."

"Thor?" spoke up Loki, slowly sitting down himself.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

"Thor friend, where were you?" boomed Volstagg, spotting his golden-headed friend who, to his surprise, put a finger in front of his mouth, then motioning at his back, where Loki was sitting, fast asleep.

"What happened?"

"What does it look like? He fell asleep."

"You've missed all the fun. We went hunting."

"Well," said Thor, slightly moving his brother's hand so it would be a bit more comfortable, "So did we."

* * *

_**Yay for brotherly love. Or something like that.**_

_**Thor - about 15 - 17 counted in human ages, while Lokis is about 9 - 12. I have no idea how many years are supposed to be between them.**_

_**A TSFH piece of music, Starfall (or what was its name) inspired this one. Don't ask me why are they calling it Skyfall. It must be some space-viking-god stuff.**_


End file.
